Breathe
by westernbeauty
Summary: When Felicity is Kidnapped, no-one is prepared for what suffering is brought upon her. Contains Scenes of a violent nature that may offend.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of his heart racing and blood pumping loudly in his ears was all Oliver could hear as he zigzagged among the early morning traffic in Starling City. The sounds of the horns being beeped in his direction and the shouting drunks that stalked the dimly lit streets went unnoticed by him as he raced to save his Girl Friday. He had lost communication with her as he and Diggle had raced to stop Slade's Mirakuru Army as they threatened to invade Starling City Hospital, in a bid to steal much needed equipment to continue production of the power enhancing drug.

"Felicity?. Felicity?" He Growled on hearing her shriek followed by Slades Voice in the background. Damn it he should have seen that the hospital raid had been set up as a distraction. As soon as Slade's voice had echoed through the comms, Oliver had left his place by Digs side and made his way back to the Foundry. Minutes away from their Lair he heard the shots, bringing their communication stream to an abrupt end.

Oliver raced down the metal steps into the foundry to be greeted by an empty space. With his bow steady, arrow loaded, he slowly and stealthily made his way down the last few rungs and glided closer to the monitors. He saw a blood trail to the back door, but the lair was empty. Following the trail of blood led Oliver to Verdants parking garage and an empty parking space that unofficially belonged to Felicity and her little red mini. With one hand he rubbed his hand across his stubble in disbelief whilst with the other he answered his ringing cell that he knew would be Diggle. "Dig she's gone".

By the time Oliver had made his way back into the lair Diggle had arrived and was set up at the monitors. "Where the hell is she?" Oliver bellowed and he narrowed the distance between them.

"I'm working on it" Dig replied as he threw Oliver a bottle water. Oliver lent one hand on the back of Digs chair and the other on the desk in front watching Digs every move at the workstation. Dig set to work as Felicity had shown him how and managed to bring up the tracker that she'd had implanted in her earring as a matter of security. "She's heading east on 24th and 7"

Oliver with hesitation or speaking a word left the lair and jumped onto his bike heading in her direction. Dig had manged to restore the comms connection and delivered Oliver explicit instructions as to Felicity's movements. "She's taking a left onto 34th street. Wait. she's stopped. Oliver do you have a visual?"

The only reply that Diggle received was Oliver screaming Felicity's name as Oliver spotted her car overturned in the middle of the road. Oliver sprinted to the overturned car, sliding the last few feet on his knees, scuffing the leather of his pea green trousers, in order to get a look inside. There was the briefest moment of relief when he realized she was not in he car, but this quickly vanished at the realization that she was with Slade. The Damage on the drivers door told him she'd been forced off the road.

"Dig? what the hell is going on, she's not here?"

"The tracker says you should be right on top of her"

Oliver dropped his head in despair and was struck by a glimmer on the underside of the roof of her car. It was her earring. "Dig her trackers here, it must have fallen out when her car was hit"

"I'm accessing traffic cameras now"


	2. Chapter 2

When Felicity regained consciousness her vision was still blurry which she soon realized was caused by the severe lack of eye wear, she could barely see with out her trademark glasses. Her mouth was dry from being partially kept open by the gag that surrounded it. She tried to move but her arms and legs had been bound and from the searing pain the movement had caused in her leg, she remembered she'd been shot. The room was dark with a distinctly damp and salty smell making her sure she was somewhere near the docks; If only she could get Oliver a message. Reaching to her ear; as much as her loosely bound arms would allow, she checked for her comms which had been removed along with the tracker which had left a bloody tear in her left earlobe. She winced at the pain from her ear and jerked sending another sharp pain through her injured leg, which caused the air to quickly leave her lungs, making it difficult to breathe. Felicity against her better judgment looked down at her leg but was surprised to see it had been tended to and was covered by gauze.

"You didn't think I was going to let you die did you Felicity?"

Felicity's gaze rose to the two shadowy figures that stood at the end of the bed. She whimpered quietly as Slade took a few steps closer to her. "I won't let you die felicity, not yet, not Until Oliver is here to watch your life being slowly taken away from you while he watches on helpless, knowing that he should have saved you"

Slade watched Felicity's wide blue eyes flick between himself and his accomplice. "Where are my manners, this is Brett, He's a new acquaintance, recent escapee from Iron Heights. See thing is I owe him, and it's been such along time since he's laid his fingers on someone so beautiful"

Felicity began to struggle, Slade watched his eyes wide with delight. He turned to leave but stopped and placed his hands around Bretts throat. He lifted him to his gaze and whispered "Enjoy, just make sure she's still alive for the main attraction"

As Brett hit the floor he coughed before springing to his feet. As he moved closer to the bed Felicity's vision improved. His hair was moist and clung to his forehead, he smelled like he hadn't washed for days, which was confirmed by the prion issue grey pants and jumper that clung to his skin. As his knee touched the edge of the bed between her feet, Felicity rocked and struggled helplessly, she knew she couldn't do much, but she was not about to lie there and go down without a fight. Her headed pounded and her leg ached but she was determined not to make things easy for the whacko that stood over her. She screamed as much as the gag would allow but she was soon silenced but the palm across her face. She yelped and pleaded as he ran a finger up the inside of her leg, his tongue licking the edge of his lips. Felicity fought the urge to vomit at the realization of what was about to happen. Even with the throbbing in her leg she wriggled and tried with all her might to push him away, but using the weight of his legs against her, he knelt on her, lent forward, and whispered "I like a fighter"

The last thing she remembered was the sob that left her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Diggle tapped anxiously at the keyboard in front of him, determined to bring their girl home. "Oliver Felicity was forced off the road by a black SUV registration 42570. I'm running it now, I think its time we our friend at SCPD had a call from the Hood"

Oliver Grunted in agreement and retrieved his phone, activating the voice distortion software. It rang for a for a while before the call connected. "Detective Lance, There is a RTA just taken place on 34 th street"

"Yeah I know, it's all over the wire, i'm on my way there now"

"Detective Lance, A mutual friend of ours Ms Smoak was in that car"

"What do you mean was?"

"She was forced off the road and into a black SUV registration 42570"

"I'm on it"

"And Detective, the Man who took her is extremely dangerous, do not approach him, understood?"

"Loud and Clear."

Oliver ended the call. He paused holding the phone to his lips, drawing on all his reserves in order to compose himself. The thought of Felicity being without him, helpless, was almost to much to bear. He would go back to Lian yu in a heartbeat and suffer the days of torment and torture he'd endured, if it meant Felicity, his precious Felicity was safe. He had tried to hold her at arms length for so long trying to protect her from this very situation, and now she was in danger, probably pleading for her life all he could selfishly think is that he should and given in to temptation. That stupidly he should have allowed himself to hold her, and feel her body pressed against his as he hungrily kissed her, because now he was scared he would never get the chance. He slipped his phone back into his leather coat and re-addressed Diggle on his ear piece.

"Did you catch that?"

"Every word. Wait what the hell?"

"Dig?"

Diggle didn't Respond causing Oliver to pace nervously, all the whilst acutely aware of the fact he needed to leave as the police sirens grew louder.

"Dig?" Oliver Growled

"The monitors they uh somethings happening"

With that the Communication was terminated.

* * *

Back at the Foundry the Monitors flickered and shuddered as though a storm was brewing. Without warning they Shimmered back to life, each one with the same image; Slade. Diggle Slammed his fist down onto the desk in front of him "Where is she?"

Slade smiled, a fake creepy smile that was filled with hatred and Dig guessed somehow laced with the effects of the Mirakuru.

"Hello Errand Boy, I was hoping to catch Oliver"

"Yeah well bad luck, Where the hell is she Slade?" Dig demanded

"Tell Oliver to meet me in 1 hour at the Harbor"

"Not without proof of life"

Slade stepped away from his position directly in front of the camera lens to reveal a terrified and injured Felicity tied to a bed in the background, a semi naked Brett straddling her, grooming his present for a second performance. Dig averted his eyes in disgust, a lump forming in his throat. He whispered to himself "I'm sorry Felicity" before re-addressing Slade in his most menacing demeanor. "I swear you will pay Slade for what you have allowed to happen"

Slade smiled and adjusted the patch on his eye, "One hour, and he comes alone"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, Thank you for you kind reviews. Special thanks to Purpangel, spitfire303 and vituska7 for your encouragement. To 'concerned guest reviewer' ; whilst I always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism please refrain from being personal. Constructive criticism pertaining to the style of writing, characterization are grammar are all gratefully accepted and I have changed the story rating accordingly. I fail to understand how from reading 1000 words of my writing and having no knowledge of my age, sex, race or background how you feel you have the right to inform me that I am too immature to write about a a topic of this nature; naively making the assumption that because I am an arrow fan writing fan fiction with a pen name such as 'westernbeauty' that I am some immature teenager. In fact you couldn't be more wrong...if only I were a teenager again. **

**Thank you to the rest of my reviews especially purp for making Fanfiction the outlet for self-expression that is was intended for.  
**

**Rant Over Enjoy! :)**

As the dark cloud dissipated and the air around her breathable again Felicity tried to flex her muscles in an effort to relieve the cramps that had set in from being held in one position for so long. With her reserves draining and the severe loss of blood, Felicity understood the possibility of her fate, it did not scare her she had been prepared for this moment since she joined team arrow and she knew, maybe stupidly so, that she would be willing die for the cause, for Diggle, for Oliver. Even with the poor lighting and distraction of the intense burning between her thighs, she used the silence, the time she was alone to survey the warehouse. She clocked the exits as Oliver had inadvertently taught her and scanned the immediate vicinity for anything that could be used as a weapon or used to her advantage. There was two possible exits, one in the far right corner and a window on the balcony that ran round the perimeter of the room; she noted that the balcony was not the the best option with one good leg.

As quickly as Brett had left he returned, this time with a glass of water in hand. How she desperately hoped that water was for her, she felt dizzy at the prospect. Placing the water on a crate beside her Brett proceeded to untie the gag. Felicity flinched at his touch and as soon as her restraint had been removed she took the opportunity to spit at him. Brett angrily picked up the water and held jaw pouring the water viciously into her mouth. She Coughed and choked struggling to breath but as soon as the glass had been emptied Felicity bit into the hand that remained clamped across her mouth. Brett staggered back a scream erupted from his lungs and he lunged back toward hers bringing the back of his hand down across her face. "Bitch, you'll pay for that"

The constant strain on the on the poorly tied restraints had finally caused the left one to loosen just enough for Felicity to pull away her hand. She waited until Brett had turned away to asses the damage from her bite, before attempting to undo the other. When he unexpectedly turned back Felicity gained speed unfastening the loop and bending forward to undo the bounds that dug into her legs but Brett dived towards her forcing her back down to the bed. Using all the skill Dig had taught her she managed to land a fairly hefty punch to the side of Bretts face but this just spurred him on and he fought pressing all his weight against her until she stopped moving, defeated, out of breath and exhausted. Felicity held back the sobs that threatened to release themselves as she felt her wrists being bounded once again, the moment of control being sucked away from her. When he had secured her hands in place, Brett sat back to admire his handi-work, glaring at the open blouse that revealed the pert outline of her bra. When he heard Slade approach he wriggled from his position, his leg pulling on the fabric of Felicity's ripped skirt as he stood upright off the bed. Before addressing Slade he looked Felicity in the eye and pressed his fingers against the gauze of her leg making her scream as she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity surrounded by darkness and the sound of her own tears, gave one last tug as hard as she could on the ties that bound her to the bed. Releasing a throaty scream in anger at the helplessness that suppressed her she allowed her herself to release the cascade of sobs that she had been holding back for so long. She was finally alone; she wouldn't let Brett see or hear her cries, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Feeling unsurprisingly weak from the loss of blood she began to wonder if Oliver and Dig would find her before it was too late. Grasping at the only control she had left Felicity consciously made the decision that if they found her, they would never know how she had suffered. She would go back to foundry and they would tend to the obvious wound in her leg, they would offer her an ice pack for the bruise she felt appearing on her face, and they would provide the safe environment that she would need to heal, but nothing more. Felicity, pushed to her limits and her faith shaken, finally understood why Oliver had rarely spoken about his ordeal on the island. She too now would carry this ordeal with her for the rest of her life, unwilling to share the suffering she had endured at the hands of a serial abuser.

Felicity calculated that several hours must have passed, it must be nearing sunrise at which time the docks would become a place of hustle and bustle as the daily loading's would commence. If she just held on a little longer and if she screamed loudly enough maybe someone would hear her. Before she had time to finish the thought that the scream would potentially hasten her imminent death she saw a shadow outside the balcony above. The petite shadow was elongated to one side; Felicity recognized this as Sarah's weapon of choice and wondered if she was hallucinating. Had Sarah returned? The shadow crept towards the open window and as she ventured through into the room Felicity hazily saw a familiar tumble of blonde curls surrounding a hand that was pursed to the shadows lips signalling for Felicity to remain quiet. Felicity's gaze was glued to the balcony as she saw several other shadows moving in the glow of the lighting outside. Sarah hadn't come alone; Nyssa and the rest of Ra's Al Ghul's League of Assassins began surrounding the warehouse.

Felicity's sudden surge of confidence was quickly withdrawn when Slade and his accomplice made their way towards her. This time it wasn't Brett, it was someone else."It's time kid" was all he said before ordering his sidekick to untie her. As he fiddled with the knot in the first restraint the Arrow's voice echoed around the warehouse causing Felicity's heart to skip a beat.

"Slade, let her go, it's me you want"

"No kid, I told you. One more has to die"


	6. Chapter 6

**"No kid, I told you. One more has to die"**

Even the quiver of Oliver's bottom lip didn't move the arrow that was drawn and poised in Slade's direction. His fingers tightened its grip around the custom made bow as he watched Slade's henchman move closer to his girl Friday. It was with a feeling of trepidation that Oliver moved three steps closer, hoping that it would go unnoticed.

Felicity stared coldheartedly at the man who undid the two ties that had bound her wrists to the bed and proceeded to secure them in front of her. As grateful as she was for the rescue squad that had taken over the warehouse, she silently wept for the lives that were being lost as Oliver pleaded for her life; she hated the fact that she was being saved at the detriment of so many others that at that very moment were being taken down by Slade's army. Oliver watched on terrified he would lose the one woman that in his life that he cared for more than any other. She was the light that brought him home every night and without her he knew he would lose his reason to fight and his reason to live. Watching his centre of Gravity being manhandled infront of him raised a growl from deep within him.

"Slade you do not want to do this"

As she was dragged unceremoniously from the bed Felicity reached for the glass on the crates to her right and brought it down across the face of the man beside her. It was almost simultaneously that Oliver, using the distraction to his advantage released the arrow containing the Mirakuru cure from his bow, hitting Slade directly in the heart. He quickly released another three in quick succession, another one to Slade, and the remaining two to the man holding Felicity by the throat. Both Men fell to the ground tumbling on top of a a quivering Felicity. In the midst of the commotion Sara and the League had hurled themselves over the balcony rolling into the ground with skilled precision landing in the middle of the battle, preparing themselves for more of Slade's men, but there were none. As silence fell down over the warehouse, Oliver ran over to Felicity, throwing his bow across his back so he could move Slade's lifeless body from on top of her.

As he knelt beside Felicity's unconscious form Oliver reached into his jacket, retrieved a comms device and silently handed it to Sara. She nodded in acknowledgement knowing that he would join her to clean up the rest of Slades army in the Glades when he had gotten Felicity to safety. Sara laid a hand on Oliver's shoulder before turning towards Nyssa and the League . As her hand slipped from Oliver's leather jacket he whispered "Be Safe"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's lifeless body and using all his remaining reserves rose to his feet. He cradled her gently as he watched a single tear drop from his chiseled jaw onto her naked torso. As he carried her from her nightmare all his thoughts were focused on Diggle waiting with the car outside. As he neared the exit a mixture of relief and guilt washed over him causing bile to rise in his throat. He should have saved Slade all those years ago on the Island and now he had been given a second chance, a chance he hadn't taken. He could have aimed lower and cured Slade, instead he had used the Arrow that had been poised with the cure to save Slades life, to end it. As he reached the edge of the warehouse he turned towards to the direction of Slades corpse and whispered.

"I'm sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to l my Followers and my very special reviewers. Sorry this has taken so long but here it is. Enjoy! **

Oliver Rapidly making his way over to the car, nodded his head signalling to Diggle that they were good to go. Diggle responded by replacing his weapon and opening the back door of the car enabling Oliver to lay Felicity down on the back seat. As Diggle made his way behind the wheel Oliver climbed into the back of the car and pulled felicity into his lap cradling her as they drove away from the docks back to the safety of the foundry. Looking up in the rear view mirror Dig watched Oliver gently stroking Felicity's face as he whispered incoherently to her.

"How long's she been out of it?"

Oliver looked up "A few minutes, Dig maybe we should get her to a hospital?"

"Oliver look around, she'll be safer at the foundry than the Starling Hospital. I'll need to check her over but she's probably passed about from the blood loss. She'll be OK."

It sounded like a statement but the look Dig gave Oliver in the rear view mirror told him it was a promise , he'd make sure of it. Through the shadow of his hood Oliver nodded in acknowledgement as he reached down to assess her leg. Pulling back the gauze he was not impressed and so much so that a small growl echoed in his throat. "It looks like a through and through"

He replaced the gauze and brought his attention back to her bruised face touching it gently, angered by the suffering she had endured. He felt a lump form in his throat but managed to suppress it at the sight of Verdant through the windscreen.

* * *

Diggle led the way, as they maneuvered Felicity's unconscious form through the back alley entrance to the foundry. Dig moved ahead of Oliver, grabbing the Medical trolley and preparing the metal gurney by lining it with a blanket; he knew how much felicity hated the cold of the metal. Oliver Carefully laid Felicity down upon the makeshift bed and grabbed his hoody that hung on the back of her chair, rolled it up and carefully slipped it under head as an improvised pillow. As Diggle arranged some of the medical supplies for use he asked Oliver to fetch the blood that Felicity had sensibly forced them all to donate in case of an emergency. After a few minutes he returned with a face like thunder, grabbing a catheter, needle and tourniquet, and began tightening the band around his arm causing Diggle to stop what he was doing, somewhat distracted by Oliver's demeanor.

"Oliver? what the hell?"

"The reserves, they've been destroyed. Felicity is O positive right, well so am I" Oliver replied stabbing the needle into his vein. Diggle took over setting up the catheter to avoid back-flow and closing the valve as he attached the other end to Felicity. Oliver pulled on Felicity's chair, realizing that he was going to be there some time. The chair's wheels banging against the legs of the metal table caused Felicity to stir, her eyes fluttering open. Oliver took his unrestricted hand in hers and squeezed but feeling his touch caused a panic deep within her and she pulled away frantically screaming, still somewhat dazed by her surroundings. The erratic movements pulled on the catheter in Oliver's arm causing his jaw to tighten as his teeth ground at the pain. He moved closer to her pulling her up from the gurney and wrapped his arms around her, all the time repeating her name softly, so much so it sounded like a mantra. It wasn't until he said "It's me Oliver, you're safe" that her breathing began to slow and her shaking body calmed to a soft shudder. Instinctively she grasped his shirt in her fists and pulled him against her. Oliver kissed her head before pulling away and looking at her comatose and fragile state. He stroked the side of her face where it had started to bruise, each caress calming her.

When her breathing had returned to normal Oliver rested his hand on the back of her head and tenderly brought her back to a horizontal position so that Diggle could tend to her leg. Oliver was surprised when the cleaning of her wound riled very little reaction out of her; She grit her teeth at the pain but nothing more. He saw how she had hardened in just a few hours and was disturbed by it, wondering what could have possibly happened to her whilst she was imprisoned. After a few minutes the pain overwhelmed her and once again her world turned black.

Oliver sat back in the chair and watched Diggle working tirelessly to fix Felicity's leg. When the last few stitches had been sewn, Diggle''s eyes landed upon her semi naked form and in response he wandered, searching for a blanket or covering to allow her some modesty. When he found nothing he removed his t-shirt and laid it over her covering her open shirt and half-torn skirt. Oliver dipped his head in appreciation, and Diggle simply nodded in return as he turned and headed over to Felicity's computer. He grabbed a photo from the printer and offered it to Oliver.

"This Man, was he there when you found Felicity?"

Oliver shook his head, No Slade and another guy were both taken out, but there was no-one else. why?"

Diggle handed Oliver another sheet of paper; Brett Martins Rap sheet. "When Slade contacted me via video link.." Diggle pointed t the photograph in Oliver's hand "..He was there"

Oliver's eyes slowly read over the paper and his gaze then darkened as it met Diggles "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Diggles lack of response told Oliver everything he needed to know. He growled crushing the paper in his hands searching desperately for something to take his anger out on, his fingers dug into the arm of the chair leaving very obvious and very permanent marks. With his attention focused completely on Felicity's beautiful form laid out beside him he spoke to Dig "When all this is Over. He pays"

"Oliver, whatever you have in mind. I need a blood sample from him first. I. we, need to know that Felicity is OK, the quickest way is to test him, if he's clean then so is she."

Oliver nodded, "Do what you need with him, but know this. The kill shot. That's mine"


	8. Chapter 8

When Felicity awoke three hours later, she was alone. As she opened her eyes she became familiarly aware of the ache in her leg and the burning between her thighs.

She tried to sit and winced at the tug in her hand. "Hey sleeping beauty" came a voice from the opposite side of the room. Digs voice was warm and comforting, a feeling of safety surrounded her as his gentle tone invaded her ears. As she pulled her legs around so they hung of the edge of the table, she gathered digs t-shirt holding it against her, in an attempt to cement the fact that she was at last safe. The familiar glow the foundry lights and buzzing from her computers was enough for her to know she was home, where she felt most at ease. Felicity squinted and almost managed a smile as Diggle strode across the room to greet her. He fiddled with her hand as he gently removed the catheter, then shoved a glass of water in her direction. "You ok?"

Felicity didn't answer, she nodded in response as she swallowed the ice cold liquid. As Diggles shirt slipped down she fretted and reached for the corner of it, dropping the glass in the process. The noise that it made as it hit the floor and shattered into pieces echoed around the room causing a flashing memory the glass that she had smashed across the face of Slades soldier. Felicity jumped down off the table in a fit of panic and narrowly missed a sliver of glass on the floor, stumbling and limping her way to the bathroom. Diggle shouted after her but she ignored him, slamming the door behind her. With her back flush against the cold of the wood she slipped down so she was in a sitting position.

"Felicity. Please, open the door"

Consumed by her own sorrow and heartache she didn't even hear Diggles request over the sound of her own tears. His pleas filtered through as he rapped repeatedly on the door.

"Felicity, please. come on. You know if I don't make sure you're OK, Oliver will kill me right?"

Felicity wasn't sure where it came from or how she managed to muster it but a small laugh left her lips. She knew Diggle was right and she wasn't about to be the one that threw him into the Lions Den. Composing herself she opened the door just a crack. Wiping her tears she stretched her lips into a smile.

"I'm fine, really, I just, i really want to take a shower".

Diggle nodded. "Try and keep that wound dry, I'll re-dress it when your done."

As Felicity tried to close the door, desperately wanting to scrub herself clean, Diggle pushed out his hand pressing just enough force to stop her. "Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to talk about what happened, I'm here for you"

* * *

Diggle worked methodically re-dressing her leg as she lay silently, dressed in one of Oliver's old T shirts and a pair of her trousers that she left at the foundry, rolled up to the knee. She could have worn one of her own blouses, she had one neatly folded in the drawer of her desk, but something inside her sought the comfort that only Oliver's t-shirt could provide.

"Felicity?"

"Um?"

"I know a guy, a counselor, I saw when I returned from Afghanistan"

Felicity's eyes widened and she began to splutter as her ramble ensued "What I uh,I don't need, I mean why would I need to see a counselor?, I mean not that I'm too good to see a counselor, I mean I'm sure that this counselor is a really good counselor but it's just that I don't need to talk to anyone, I mean..."

Diggle cut her off mid ramble. "Felicity it's OK" . He didn't need to say anymore to make her aware that he knew. She couldn't look at him, the shame and the hurt stopped her from being able to face him.

"You know? how?"

"Slade."

Felicity played with a stray thread that hung from Oliver's shirt, she twirled it around her fingers, trying to process this new information.

"Did Oliver Kill Slade?" she inquired not quite sure if Slade had actually taken the arrow that had been aimed at him.

"Yeah. Didn't think Oliver would let him live after he took his girl did you?"

Felicity smirked at Diggles quip. Her smiled disappeared as quick as it came when thoughts of Brett entered her mind. "What about..?" She couldn't bring herself to speak his name, she didn't have to.

"No he wasn't there. But he'll pay, I promise you that"


	9. Chapter 9

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Felicity was the first to speak "By Pay, you mean like a really severe beating right? Because I mean there has been more than enough death these last few days"

"Felicity after what he did to you? Besides even if you could convince me, there's no way in Hell you're gonna talk Oliver down of that ledge"

Felicity froze. She was prepared to do whatever it took to keep Oliver as far away from knowing what happened to her as possible. The thought of him being privy to what Brett had subjected her to left a sinking feeling in her gut. The knots that had begun swirling inside her stomach caused her to blurt in her loud voice "No, No way, Oliver does not find out about this. Got it?"

The look Diggle shot in her direction said 'oh shit' and Felicity heard his thoughts loud and clear beginning to hyperventilate. She jumped down off the gurney and began pacing albeit limping whilst whispering 'Oh my God' on repeat.

"Felicity calm down, what's wrong?, why don't you want Oliver to know?"

"Because, uh uh.." Felicity managed between deep breaths "How will, he , uh uh, ever love me now?"

Dig grabbed her arm to stop her pacing and she, as an automatic reaction threw a punch, which Diggle skilfully blocked by grabbing her fist with his lightning fast reflexes. Felicity immediately apologized and Dig graciously accepted, whilst encouraging her follow him in taking deep and even breaths. Diggle gently guided her to the chair at her computer screens and when she was comfortable he squatted in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"Felcity Megan Smoak," Felicity opened her mouth to speak but Diggle carried on talking "Oliver loves you, and this does not change anything. Do you understand?"

Felicity exhaled a making a 'pft' sound "Oliver doesn't love me that's absurd, I'm way down the pecking order just below Sara and Laurel"

Diggle sniggered "for a genius Ms Smoak you can be immensely stupid. Oliver loves you, just don't expect him to pour out his undying love for you anytime soon. It's not his style"

Felicity was eager to change the subject "Speaking of Oliver where is he? and what time is it?" she asked spinning around to face her computers checking out the time in the corner of the screen. "He should be back by now?"

Diggle nodded. "He's with Roy, Sara and Lyla. He cut comms a few hours ago."

Felicity covered her face with her hands. "Dig, I'm sorry All I've been going on about is me and.."

"It's OK. Really."

Felicity smiled and picked up a spare earpiece from her top drawer, pushing into place as she tried to regain communication with Oliver. "Digg, Go. You should be with Lyla, keeping her safe, not babysitting me"

Diggle eyed her up not sure whether or not he should go, a silent tug of war between his heart and his head. Felicity furrowed her eyebrows.

"Go!"

As Diggle reached the top of the metal stairway he was blocked by a semi-conscious, half beaten Brett Martin draped over a weakened and vulnerable Oliver. As Digg took Brett's weight from his still healing friend, he asked "Lyla?"

"She's Fine"

Digg Nodded and hurled Brett's grungy frame down the metal stairs watching him tumble and collapse in a heap on the floor below. He raised his head for a moment before resting it back down on the cold concrete. Felicity standing no more than six feet away froze. Her legs felt like dead weights, grounding her to the spot. Standing there staring at the man that had taken away a part of her that she feared she would never regain, she felt surprisingly numb. All anger that she had previously felt had dissipated and she was left with a deep feeling of pity.

Felicity's legs were quickly released from the crippling fear by the sound of Oliver's raised voice willing her to leave as he and Diggle raised Brett's form onto the gurney. Following his instructions she headed for the stairs but not before resting her hand on his leather clad forearm "Promise me" she begged, but his eyes did not meet hers. He was not about to make her a promise which he had no intention of keeping. As Felicity's voice filtered into the ears of her attacker he raised his head from the metal bed and looked in her direction as though he was undressing her with his eyes. He licked his lips and through his swollen eye tried winking at her.

"Well Hello again sweetheart, ready for another go, you bad bad.." Before Brett could finish, Oliver with a roar in his throat brought his fist down into his face with such force he knocked him out. Felicity turned away as the fist flew and hurried up the metal stairs to the club. As she reached the top she turned to face them and when Diggle's gaze met her she nodded. Dig understood.

Entering the club Felicity had no qualms about heading straight to the bar. After all Isobel was dead so technically the club was still Oliver's. Well she'd worry about that tomorrow. Heaving with empty sobs she grabbed a bottle of vodka and a glass and poured herself a shot. After taking a few deep breaths to try and steady herself she downed the liquid, finding comfort in the burning sensation as it slid down her throat. As soon as the last drop reached her tongue she poured another.

Oliver paced back and forth as Diggle made the necessary arrangements to have Brett's blood extracted. Dig's normally gentle bedside manner had vanished and instead a side to him appeared that Oliver had never seen before. As Oliver made his best effort to wear out the floor beneath him, he flexed his fingers as though rolling a arrow between his thumb and forefinger, it was a force of habit when he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't contemplate what Felicity was going through, all he knew was that he had to avenge Felicity no matter what; When Dig was done, so was Brett.

When the vials of blood needed had been taken, Dig forcefully removed the needle causing Brett to come back to consciousness.

"Where'd the pretty one go, she was one of the best Fucks ..."

Oliver with gritted teeth and the most ear-splitting growl pulled an arrow form the quiver that was still on his back and with all his strength plunged it down into Brett's heart.


	10. Chapter 10

A feeling of desolation filled the air as Felicity fiddled with the key in the lock of her apartment door. As the latch clicked she felt Oliver's hand on her arm. With his other hand raised to his mouth signalling for her to be quiet he moved her so she was safely tucked behind him. Pushing the door open, he crept stealthily over the threshold and when Felicity had followed behind him he quietly locked the door and proceeded to check the apartment room by room. Each cupboard was opened and checked for a potential threat, the space behind the doors and even behind the shower curtain. No stone was left unturned. When he was satisfied that the apartment was clear his shoulders slumped as he felt his muscles relax beneath his leather. Looking down at Felicity he noticed that a smile had adorned her face, albeit small. He raised his eyebrows in response, questioning the origins of the smile.

"What? you didn't check under the bed"

"You want me to check under the bed?

"Well you checked everywhere else"

When the words had left Felicity's mouth they were the makings for a joke, poking fun at his thoroughness and thought for safety. But as she heard herself saying those words, somehow she found herself wanting him to check under the bed. Wanting her to feel completely at ease, Oliver took it upon himself to check under the bed. It brought back memories of Thea when she was younger and how every night for three years she would make him check under the bed for monsters or she would refuse to go to sleep. When had climbed back to his feet he flexed his bad leg whilst addressing Felicity "All clear"

Breaking the unquestionable tension caused by the ever growing silence that rained down around them Felicity announced that she would grab a shower. Even though she'd already had one, she couldn't quite shift the feeling of depravity and layer of filth that still lingered from her ordeal. Oliver interrupted her beeline for the bathroom by calling her name. halfway to her destination she turned around at his request "hmm"

"I have a confession to make"

Felicity gave him a blank expression in reply, not quite sure what he was about to reveal. She found herself both intrigued and truly petrified.

"I uh overheard you earlier at the Foundry with Dig. I didn't mean to. I just...you really think that I don't love you?"

Felicity's first instinct from spending far too much time with the Arrow was to check for the nearest exit. She desperately wanted to flee and not have this conversation.

"You don't. You've known how I feel about you since, well since the day we met and you have never done anything about it, instead you throw yourself into relationships with women like Isobel and Helena that are so obviously wrong for you it actually makes my head hurt from the stupidity."

Oliver was a little taken back although he wasn't sure whether it was from her anger or the fact that she was right. "Felicity, I ended up with those so called women because I deserved them"

Felicity raised an eyebrow clearly unconvinced by his argument.

"What I am trying to say is that I never did anything about us because I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better than anything I can ever give you. You deserve someone that will take care of you, die for you, give the whole marriage, kids, the whole 9 til 5 and most importantly someone that won't mean you ending up with a target on your back."

"What if I don't want those things Oliver? Did you ever think of that? In case you hadn't noticed I already have a target painted on my back even being in your orbit so if being in a relationship with you paints an even bigger target on my back, then it would be worth it, and more importantly it would be MY Choice."

Felicity's ramble seem to silence them both. She wondered herself why she had become so irate about Oliver's feelings or lack thereof, as it was all moot point. She had a long way to go before she would consider letting anyone be intimate with her again. The thought sobered her. Walking towards Oliver she whispered "It doesn't matter now anyway"

Oliver moved a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, the gesture made her grateful to the fact that Brett during her ordeal had avoided her face, no caressing or kissing, leaving some part of her intact. Oliver spoke more gently than he had previously. "It does matter. Felicity Smoak, whatever happens from here, please don't ever question the way I feel about you. I have never loved anyone the way love you."

Felicity sunk her face into the warmth of his had as he brushed his thumb across her face. She nodded gently and then made her way to the shower. As reached the doorway of the the small en suite bathroom she turned around."Everything will be OK".

It sounded like a statement but she was really seeking reassurance. Oliver sensed this and walked the short distance to where she stood taking her hand in his. At first she hesitated but within seconds her hand had molded to his "Starling City will rebuild itself, I WILL get back Queens Consolidated and most importantly I will do whatever it takes to help you through this. So you know what? Yeah everything will be OK"

Oliver placed a feather light kiss on her forehead before pulling away. "Why don't you take that shower and I'll fix us something to eat?"

Felicity nodded and watched Oliver make his way out of her bedroom. Just before he walked out of sight she called out for him "Oliver?"

He turned to face her "Yeah"

"Thank you"

* * *

Oliver rummaged though the kitchen cupboards sourcing something to eat. In the cupboard next to the fridge he found a couple of boxes of energy bars. He smiled at the lengths that Felicity had gone to; keeping a stash of his favorite snacks even though she hated them herself. That was Felicity through and through; always thinking of others and he admired her for it. Continuing his search he found eggs in the fridge that were just within their expiration date and so opted for a fail-safe omelette, after all he was no Gordon Ramsay and he knew his limitations in the kitchen.

After Oliver had watched the omelettes go cold, his mind focused only on the naked form two rooms away, he anxiously headed to the bathroom. As he reached the door he wavered, not wanting to intrude and withdraw her privacy. The sound of the water cascading into the bath below was evident through the closed door, he made a mental note of this and knocked the door gently "Felicity?"

When Felicity didn't answer he knocked again whilst calling her name a little louder. His heart rate increased dramatically, so much so that he could feel his pulse bulging at his carotid. When he failed to receive a response he slowly turned the door knob and entered the small en-suite bathroom. The water that was still running into the bath behind the shower curtain had long gone cold, steam no longer evaporating from the jet of water. As Oliver pulled back the curtain he was met the sight of Felicity sat in the tub in the foetal position with her legs drawn up to her chest heaving from the sobs that escaped her throat.

The hurt that coursed through him from seeing her so defeated, left him feeling angry and hopeless. He grabbed a towel from the radiator and wrapped it round her, trying to maintain a sense of modesty whilst lifting her from the tub. He carried her back to the bedroom and covered her with a robe. When she had closed the robe she let the towel fall to the floor and Oliver picked it using it to rub her hair dry as she perched on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry." she offered vulnerably.

"Don't you dare ever be sorry for what that son of a bitch did to you"

Felicity nodded whilst wiping away the stray tear with the sleeve of her robe. Being reminded of Brett's crime, also reminded him of his own. The vision of him plunging the arrow into Brett's chest flashed through his mind forcing him to succumb to the realization that he too needed to wash the death that had clung to him from the last two days. After making sure Felicity was OK he left her asleep as he took a shower in the cold water she had left behind., It didn't bother him though, it reminded him of the few times he had managed to wash on Lian Yu, every time in cold sea water.

As he turned off the shower he lurched forward, tumbling out of the bath at the sound of Felicity's cries from the bedroom. He successfully managed to wrap a towel around his waist as he stumbled into the bedroom where he was met with the vision of Felicity flailing around on the bed, clearly in the throes of a nightmare. He shuddered at the thought of her relieving her ordeal, just as he relived moments on the island every time he closed his eyes. He took the time to slip on some lounge pants that he kept at her place before he moved over to the bed to gently wake her. When she eventually came round Oliver was unfazed by the fact that her first reaction was to swipe for him, landing a punch to his left eye. He gently restrained her by wrapping his muscular arms around her petite frame and whispered gently into her ear trying to calm her down. When reality fell down around her she clung to Oliver as though her life depended on it, absorbing the feeling of serenity that being close to him provided. Oliver remained in close contact with her until her breathing became more even, all the time offering quiet noises of reassurance. "It's OK i'm here."

When her hear rate had stabilized and her breathing had become less shallow she pulled away. "I was there again with him" Felicity choked about behind dry sobs. Oliver smoothed the hair on the back of her head and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"He can't hurt you, he's gone, it was just a nightmare"

Felicity nodded. "I know"

With his hand still on the back of her head he tenderly laid her back down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, stroking her hair until she lulled into a gentle sleep. When her eyes had closed he climbed up off the bed to make his way to his makeshift bed on the couch. As soon as his weight had shifted off the bed Felicity sat up and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go" she pleaded pulling back the covers for him to climb in. When he laid down on the bed next to her she moved closer to him and he stretched out his arm under her so she could snuggle up to him.

"Thank you. Its just that when you're here its as though somehow I can..."

Oliver cut her off "Breathe again?"

He knew exactly how she felt.


End file.
